Pour Toi, Tamaki
by Lori von Loco
Summary: Tamaki Suoh was always such a sweet boy; he gives and gives, yet he never gets anything in return. Kyouya Ootori decided to change that. Kyomaki oneshot.


**~ Pour Toi, Tamaki ~**

[_French: For You, Tamaki_]

~ xOx ~

In his entire history of attendance at Ouran Academy, Kyouya Ootori had never seen the host club as animated as they were at that very instant - three o'clock on a Friday afternoon.

The walls of Music Room Three were plastered with paper hearts bigger than his head, accompanying the frilly décor around the room that romanticized everything with several shades of red, pink, and purple. The club members were clad in similar hues: Haruhi in a red comparable to candy apple coating, the Hitachiin twins in a much less severe tone of the same color, Honey and Tamaki in pink (the former bearing a subtle, flowery version of it, the latter in the brightest magenta he could find), and Mori in lavender. Kyouya himself was sporting a handsome violet from head to toe, only because his incorrigible best friend had insisted upon it, claiming it made him look "totally debonair", which Kyouya assumed was a good thing.

Such harsh colors were a glaring indication of _why _the host club was so spastic that day; it was Valentine's Day. The Ootori boy was neither fond of nor averse to the holiday, but this year was certainly giving him a reason to start hating it. Said reason was currently trying to dissuade Hikaru and Kaoru from pulling some sort of prank involving a t-shirt launcher while absently fiddling with the sleeves of that eye-catching candy-apple-colored shirt. _Fujioka, Haruhi._

Now, he had nothing against Haruhi - in fact, he rather liked her. The problem he really had lie with the fact that, ever since she'd (quite literally) stumbled into the music room, almost all of Tamaki's attention stayed with her.

No, Kyouya was not jealous.

(He was _very _jealous.)

No, he did not view Tamaki Suoh as anything more than a friend.

(Only, he did.)

And no, he did not spend time entertaining thoughts about how well they would go together.

(He did this quite often.)

Kyouya was only concerned that Haruhi would take Tamaki's attention away from his studies - or something equally important - was all.

He had no time to dwell on those concerns any longer, however, because the blond-haired ringleader himself was suddenly barreling toward him with the usual goofy smile etched onto his face. "Kyouya!" he exclaimed with fervor, coming to a halt in front of the other boy and bouncing on his toes a bit in his excitement. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Kyouya slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose before responding with a flat, "Same to you, Tamaki." Upon glancing down, he noticed how Tamaki had his hands behind his back, and he raised an eyebrow in a curious manner. "What is it that you have behind your back?"

Though he didn't think it was possible, the exhuberant club leader's smile grew even wider; Kyouya swore he'd even seen a twinkle in his eye, as if he'd been awaiting that question for an eternity. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said again, holding out a vase of deep purple irises that were so large they curled over the lip of the cerulean-hued porcelain.

Startled, Kyouya dumbly accepted the gift and remarked in nearly the same placid voice as before, with only a hint of surprise, "You said that already."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"You did."

"Well, this had gone a lot smoother in my head." Tamaki shrugged, seeming unaffected by his slip-up.

"I'm sure."

"Anyway, I figured you'd like them. I know they're your favorite."

At that, the first smile he had given all day blossomed on Kyouya's face. "Thank you, Tamaki." His smile dimmed just a moment later. "I apologize, but I don't have anything for you right now."

"That's okay! I'm fine with not getting anything. I love to see how happy everyone else is when I give them their presents!" Tamaki cocked his head, laughing somewhere in the back of his throat, his eyes falling closed for a moment.

"You've gotten nothing today?" Kyouya asked, this time raising both eyebrows. Tamaki shook his head in answer, still smiling gleefully. "Not even from Haruhi?"

"Nope. But she's been really focused on studying for her tests, so that's okay! It was good enough to see that she liked my gift for her." Although the expression of disapproval for Tamaki's lack of presents crossed Kyouya's face for a mere fraction of a second, the blonde caught it and added, "And, y'know, it's not like I got _absolutely _nothing." He fixed the bespectacled boy with a sweet, reassuring smile that was so pleasantly naive, so innocent, and oh-so _Tamaki _that Kyouya had to smile back. "The twins shot me with balloons filled with mayonnaise earlier as their gift."

Kyouya was sure his expression was now utterly appalled, - because he most certainly was - but with great effort, he managed to keep his voice level as he spoke. "I don't believe that constitutes as a _gift._"

"I know, but they looked like they were having fun." Tamaki nodded once, laughing. "I just had to change my jacket, was all. No big deal."

The raven-haired boy's lip twitched with the burning _need _to say something - to yell some sense into Tamaki's head. But, of course, he'd say nothing, even as he watched his companion merrily trot off to entertain the just-arriving guests.

* * *

"I just don't understand it," Kyouya said, his gaze fixated on the last of the day's guests as they poured out of the room, giggling and chatting in the usual giddy manner. "He is perfectly fine with being taken advantage of."

Haruhi, the person at whom his words were directed and who was standing beside him, also looked on while the other club members began cleaning up. "Maybe he doesn't consider helping other people being taken advantage of," she replied, glancing up at him pointedly.

"Of course not; that's the problem. You know, he got everyone in the club a gift this year, and he got nothing in return except mayonnaise balloons pelting his back."

Haruhi's features assembled into an offput expression. "That's awful. It was Hikaru and Kaoru's idea, wasn't it?" Kyouya nodded, frowning a little.

The two were silent for a while until the younger of them spoke up again. "Oh, they forgot to clean up those flowers over there." She began heading for the table bearing Kyouya's irises, but he beat her to it.

"No, these are mine," he told her, his fingertips grazing the vase in an almost protective manner.

Haruhi raised her eyebrows. "Oh... They're nice. Who'd you get them from?"

The male's gaze traveled back to the flowers, and, without realizing he was doing it, he smiled softly. "Tamaki."

After another short pause between the duo, Haruhi's face lit up with a knowing smile of her own. "Maybe you should get Tamaki-sempai something."

At the sound of her voice, Kyouya's expression regained its usual composure. "I think you're right, Miss Fujioka. Only I can't seem to think of anything suitable..."

"Well, it's only five o'clock, so you have time to think about it." The brunette left to grab her backpack, reminding Kyouya that they were the only two left in the room now, and he ought to be heading home.

"I'll think of something," he said at length. "In fact..." A pause; Haruhi froze in the doorway to look over her shoulder at him just as another small smile graced his lips. "I believe I've come up with a perfect gift."

* * *

Kyouya caught up to Tamaki right as he was heading out the school's front door. "Tamaki." The single word wasn't loud or particularly demanding, but the blonde stopped anyway.

"Kyouya?" His face brightened. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with the family tonight, as reimbursement for the lovely gift you gave me."

"Sounds great!" Tamaki rushed back down the hall to join his friend's side. "Thanks!"

Kyouya nodded, relieved that the other boy took the bait - all he needed to do was keep Tamaki out of his house for the next couple of hours, and he could show him his _real _present.

* * *

Dinner with the Ootori family was a pleasant affair, thanks to the Suoh boy's impromptu visit. Kyouya was thankful that his father liked Tamaki so much, because their idle prattle was able to consume two hours easily, and there was a smooth dismissal when Kyouya offered to drive him home.

As opposed to Tamaki, Kyouya didn't speak a word the entire trip, so it was evident to the latter that the other was a tad taken aback when he requested to walk him up to his room. "Ah, yeah, of course you can," the blonde said, blinking. "I don't know why you'd want to..."

"Why wouldn't I?" Kyouya replied primly, getting out of the car at a leisurely pace.

"I thought I had made you mad, because you weren't talking to me on the way over."

At this, the dark-haired male smiled crookedly. "Tamaki, you're an idiot," he told him fondly, walking him up to the front door as he half-heartedly whined in response.

The two of them headed inside, the large estate deserted due to Tamaki's father having been gone at a meeting that night. Through the front hall, around the corner, up the stairs, and, finally, they came to Tamaki's bedroom door. "Thanks again for dinner," the aforementioned aristocrat chirped, his hand already on the doorknob. "I had fun."

"You're very welcome. But I actually got you one other thing for Valentine's Day."

Pausing in the midst of turning the knob, Tamaki looked over his shoulder at the other boy, who waved a hand at him to go inside, which, after a slightly quizzical look shot in Kyouya's direction, he did. The handle made a soft clicking noise as the door was pushed open, revealing an elegantly-decorated bedroom only marred by an unmade bed at one end. There was a large, French-panel window covering most of the wall right across from them, with burgundy drapes gathered at each end to let the faint blue light of the moon spill in.

All it took was two steps inside for Tamaki to catch sight of the grand piano situated in the far left corner, alabaster white paint gleaming and giving off a pearlescent glow.

His eyes widened. "Kyouya, you didn't!" A grin erupted on his face, and Kyouya was pleased to note that he was bearing teeth, which he only did when he was really happy. Now he could see why Tamaki liked to see people at their best; it was an exhilarating feeling all on its own.

"I did, indeed." Kyouya cocked his head a small fraction, watching him. "Oh, and pull down the hood."

Eagerly, Tamaki rushed toward the piano, running his fingers over the keys before carefull sliding the hood over them as he'd been instructed. In the process of doing so, the moon had glinted off gold lettering, but it wasn't until he took a small step back that he could see his name emblazoned on it in wide, curved script. _Tamaki Suoh._

For once in his life, he was speechless, and, for once in _his _life, Kyouya felt truly proud of himself. A few seconds passed in silence before Tamaki finally spoke again, looking back at his friend with an absolutely amazed expression. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Very beautiful," Kyouya replied evenly, not taking his eyes off of Tamaki for an instant.

Tamaki, bull-headed though he was, caught the implication and flushed completely red in less than two seconds. Clearing his throat, he turned his head back toward his gift to hide his face. "Thank you so much," he said softly, only looking back at Kyouya when he was sure the blush had faded away entirely. It hadn't, but Kyouya wouldn't say so. "This must have cost a fortune..."

"It was worth it to see you happy."

Without really meaning to, a loud, "Aww!" left Tamaki's mouth as he practically flew over to attack Kyouya with a death-grip embrace. "You're the best, _mon ami!_"

"All right, all right, you're welcome." Kyouya peeled the blonde off of him, straightening his jacket. "Unfortunately, this rendezvous has to conclude. Good night, Tamaki."

"Aw, now?"

Kyouya nodded, and Tamaki huffed, leading him back down the stairs, around the corner, and through the front hall until they were standing on his front porch a foot across from each other. "Happy Valentine's Day," the raven-haired male said, absently adjusting his glasses.

"Thanks."

Silence. Kyouya blinked, then rolled his eyes when Tamaki opened his arms. He pretended to be annoyed as he stepped into the hug and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, but it was quite evident, even to Tamaki, that he was pleased. Pleased enough, in fact, to lean his head down and kiss Tamaki's cheek before pulling back and turning to leave.

"Wait!" Tamaki caught his sleeve and flashed him a faux-pout. "You call that a goodnight kiss?"

A light blush spread across the bridge of Kyouya's nose (he was pretty sure that was the first time he'd ever blushed in his _life_) as he faced the other boy again, looking down into glittering blue eyes. Glittering, _expectant, _blue eyes. Sighing softly, he ducked his head, his gaze flickering from Tamaki's lips to his eyes, then back again. "You're an idiot, Tamaki," he murmured, closing his eyes and leaning down until he felt their lips touch and, simultaneously, one of what he was sure was one of his major organs explode. He almost pulled away right then before he felt Tamaki's arms wind around his neck and pull him down further. It wasn't until after _that _that they separated, one with an impossibly wide smile, the other with slightly-fogged glasses and a ruptured organ somewhere.

"Goodnight, Kyouya," Tamaki said, giggling - _giggling_ - and waving animatedly. "See you on Monday!"

Kyouya nodded once, "gracefully" stepping off the porch (he tripped, but managed to catch himself in what one may consider a "graceful" manner) and climbing into the driver's seat of his car.

All right, so maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad. Or, maybe it was so incredibly awful that it was magnificent. Either way, Kyouya was confident that was the best damned Valentine's Day he'd ever had.


End file.
